Omastar (Pokémon)
|} Omastar (Japanese: オムスター Omstar) is a dual-type Fossil introduced in Generation I. It evolves from starting at level 40, after it is revived from a Helix Fossil. Biology Omastar is a sky-blue Pokémon, with several tentacles and a pale yellow, helix spiraled shell on its back. Several sharp spikes line the shell's midsection, spanning from its forefront to just a little towards its back. The shell's hem has two circular indents where Omastar's eyes come out. Its eyes have yellow sclerae and vertically-slit pupils. It has an oval mouth with a four-way jawed, fang-like beak. Once caught, it never lets go of prey, immediately biting down on its victim with immense power. It is believed that Omastar's extinction was a consequence of the increasingly heavy weight of its own shell that affected it mobility, including its hunting. Omastar swam the in search of prey, including prehistoric . Omastar's used it tentacles to ensnare its prey before biting down with the deadly force of its beak. With the shell broken, it would suck out the contents. Omastar is thought to be a distant ancestor to . is a natural predator of Omastar. In the anime Major appearances Two Omastar debuted in Attack of the Prehistoric Pokémon, alongside all of the other Generation I Fossil Pokémon. They were sleeping under Grampa Canyon until a dynamite blast woke them up. The -type Fossil Pokémon chased Ash Ketchum and until showed up and scared them off. Multiple Omastar appeared in Fossil Fools, alongside their pre-evolved form . These Pokémon were discovered to be living in the Ruins of Alph, but they were moved into a museum. An Omastar appeared in Dealing With Defensive Types! in the Canalave Gym. It caught trying to steal food from the Gym kitchen whilst Ash was having his Gym battle with Byron, and attacked them with , sending them blasting off. Minor appearances A Omastar appeared in Pikachu's Vacation as one of the Pokémon seen at the Pokémon Theme Park. An Omastar appeared in 's fantasy in Imitation Confrontation. An Omastar appeared in a fantasy in A Ruin with a View. An Omastar appeared in a fantasy in Where's Armaldo?. An Omastar appeared in Lucario and the Mystery of Mew as one of the Pokémon living in the Tree of Beginning. Also, one appeared in the opening sequence of the movie. Dr. Yung uses a Mirage Omastar in The Mastermind of Mirage Pokémon. Pokédex entries and Omastar, and . It is believed these Pokémon became extinct tens of thousands of years ago. The details of their behavior is shrouded in mystery. Though some have speculated that they may still exist, none of these Pokémon have ever been seen alive.}} |} |} In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga has an Omastar, nicknamed Omny, whom she originally obtained from Misty as an . He evolved into an Omastar by The Might of... Metapod?!. In the TCG Game data NPC appearances * : Two Omastar and a are the bosses in Brine Cave. They attacked the and partner without warning but protected them. later reveals that they had previously attacked them in but Chatot had saved him. Pokédex entries |} |} 's shell with its sharp fangs and sucked out the insides.}} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations }} }} }} |} |} |} |} }} |} |} }} }} }} |link=Pal Park|area= }} |} |} }} }} |} |} }} }} |} |} }} }} |} |} In side games |area=Evolve }} |} |} |} |} |area=Secret Storage 9, Mr. Who's Den}} }} |} |} }} }} |area=Sea of Wailord}} |area=Bright Beach (Normal Mode A & S)}} |} |} |area=Beach: World Axle - B1F}} |area=Adventure Area: Unexpected Land, Entranceway: A Fateful Showdown!}} |} |} |area=Safari Jungle: Stage 3 }} |area=Event: Omastar Appears Event: Great Daily Pokémon (First release)}} |area=Distortion Land: Vast Ocean (All Areas, Entrance Boss)}} |} |} Held items Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! By leveling up |Spike Cannon|Normal|Physical|20|100|15}} By TM/HM By a prior evolution Pokémon Sun, Moon, Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon By leveling up |Spike Cannon|Normal|Physical|20|100|15}} By TM/HM By |Aurora Beam|Ice|Special|65|100|20}} |Bide|Normal|Physical|—|—|10}} |Bubble Beam|Water|Special|65|100|20||'}} |Haze|Ice|Status|—|—|30}} |Knock Off|Dark|Physical|65|100|20}} |Muddy Water|Water|Special|90|85|10||'}} |Reflect Type|Normal|Status|—|—|15}} |Slam|Normal|Physical|80|75|20}} |Spikes|Ground|Status|—|—|20}} |Supersonic|Normal|Status|—|55|20}} |Toxic Spikes|Poison|Status|—|—|20}} |Water Pulse|Water|Special|60|100|20||'}} |Whirlpool|Water|Special|35|85|15||'}} |Wring Out|Normal|Special|—|100|5}} By tutoring By a prior evolution -only moves Side game data |- |- |- |- |- |- , , |special= , , , }} |} Evolution |no2=139 |name2=Omastar |type1-2=Rock |type2-2=Water}} Sprites Trivia * In early English-language promotional material for Pokémon Red and Blue, Omastar was originally known as "Kargo". This name is derived from "escargot" (French for snail). * Omastar is the only Fossil Pokémon whose extinction has been explained: its shell was too heavy for it to move, leading it to die out from starvation. ** This explanation may also refer to the giant , ancestor to the modern octopus. The orthocone resembled a slow, cumbersome octopus with a long, pointed shell. Origin It seems to be based on a type of . Name origin Omastar's name is a combination of a phonetic anagram of ammonite and star (based on its body shape). Omstar is a combination of オウムガイ ōmugai ( ) and star. In other languages }} and star |fr=Amonistar|frmeaning=From ammonite and star |es=Omastar|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Amoroso|demeaning=From |it=Omastar|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=암스타 Amsta|komeaning=From Ammonite and star. 암 (岩) also means "rock", one of its types. |zh_yue=多刺菊石獸 Dōchikgūksehksau|zh_yuemeaning=Means "Spiky ammonite beast" |zh_cmn=多刺菊石獸 / 多刺菊石兽 Duōcìjúshíshòu|zh_cmnmeaning=Means "Spiky ammonite beast" |hi=ओमास्टार Omastar|himeaning=Transcription of English name |ru=Омастар Omastar|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles * Omny External links |} Category:Fossil Pokémon de:Amoroso es:Omastar fr:Amonistar it:Omastar ja:オムスター zh:多刺菊石兽